Bush
This is Coyote the Sandwing Nightwijng's character, do not use without permission. Appearance "Of course I look like this. It's not like I'm gonna go around looking like a big green bush," '' Bush is a small, slim Rainwing with violet scales and green underscales. The scales in between her underscales and normal scales are dark blue. Her horns are light blue and fades into a minty green. Her claws are pale orange and are sharper than normal. Her membranes are a pink and fades into a red color. She wears a purple jacket with white lining and red patterns. The patterns are different every day of the week. She doesn't have any treasure or jewelry, with the exception of a few flower bracelets and leaf necklaces. Personality ''"A bear came to eat someone! But then, it thought a tree was a giant bunny rabbit to eat," Bush is a jumpy, hyper Rainiwing who mysteriously likes the dark. She likes to scare dragonets and then make them laugh. She isn't even remotely lazy, she is never sleepy and spends the nights thinking about new stories. She does sleep once in a while cause she knows that if she won't sleep, the dragonets will have no stories. In her spare time at night she usually hunts for pretty flowers or leaves. She thinks her prettiest flowers are her buttercups. She likes putting on bracelets made out of mint leaves. She thinks they are soft against her scales. History "Darkstalker was mad at Fathom for betraying him, but he was enclosed in the mountain, never to be seen again," Bush had a hard time as a dragonet. When she hatched, her sister made her eat some smokeberries, and she had to go to the healers hut. I turns out that the berries only made her hallucinate, but they were also rotten. She had to stay in the healers for a few days. After she got out, she kept getting food poisoned with holly, yew, and other types of poisonous berries. It was usual for her to have to go to the healers hut at least once every week. Her sister never got in trouble, because she always said "I thought they were healthy." She wanted to be a storyteller at the age of 5, because there was a small festival in the Rainwing village. The festival had some storytellers from different tribes come and tell stories. She knew they were fake, because they added things like "bears bigger than a full-grown dragon" or "dragons who could sleep on top of water". She set up a home-made tent and started practicing stories. She became an actual and famous storyteller at the age of 7, and she would tell true stories and some fake ones just for fun. Many dragonets would gather on a rug to listen to her stories. She handed out sugar-covered-fruit and sometimes coconuts. She loved sugar, so sometimes she would pause and take a bite of a sugar-covered-apple or two. Gallery Category:Females Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress